The Rachel Berry Story
by HufflepuffGleek
Summary: Four Year Rachel Berry was camping with her fathers and some family members when she went missing. See different point of views through the whole story as they try to find her. Sorry bad Summary. Read, Review, and Enjoy


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

"I'm Hayley Nakamura here at the Lima campgrounds the last place four-year-old Rachel Berry was seen. She was last seen wearing a pink long sleeved shirt, a grey zip up sweatshirt, a pair of grey pajama bottoms, and pink tennis shoes. She has long brown hair that was in pigtails at the time of her disappearance and brown eyes. She was last seen playing with family members at the campsite when an older cousin noticed the girl was no longer in the clearing. If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of young Rachel Berry please call the Lima police department. Back to you at the station." A pretty Asian reporter said looking straight into the camera a sad and serious look on her face.

Carole Hudson turned off the TV with a sad sigh as she headed up the stairs to check on her own son Finn who was also three years old. It was always sad when children went missing because more often than not they were found dead or not at all. She knew the Berry men having seen them around town or when they would bring Rachel to the park or to the same daycare that Finn went to. Rachel and Finn seemed to get along just fine at daycare. She prayed that they would find the little girl before it was too late.

Deborah Puckerman ran a hand through her dark hair as she watched the news her own four year old son Noah curled up next to her the both of them waiting up for Eli Puckerman to get home from wherever he was at the moment. Deborah knew the Berry men and their daughter from temple and she was such a sweet little girl but she and Noah didn't get along after Noah had dipped one of her pigtails in paint. She silently and carefully picked up Noah and carried her son up to his room putting him to bed and going back down stairs to wait for Eli to get home.

Judy Fabray sat watching the news tears in her eyes thinking about her own children being lost in the woods at only four years of age. She listened as Russell talked about the gay men getting what they deserved not caring that a child was missing. Russell hated gay people or people who weren't just like him. She hated that about her husband more than she hated that he was emotionally abusive to her but never to their children. She turned off the TV and walked up to check on her little Lucy Q praying for the poor little girl lost in the woods.

Miranda Abrams sat up in bed watching the news while her son Artie also watched but not understanding what was going on since he was only three years old and had a fever. She held Artie closer to her jumping when the phone rang and she knew it was her husband who was a police officer and was probably out in the woods helping to look for the little girl. She spoke to her husband for a few moments before hanging up whey had found the little girl's sweater hanging on a branch near the river and the worse was to be expected for her survival.

Nancy Chang sat with her son Michael as he colored in his coloring book even though it was past his bed time. She had gone up to check on him after seeing the news report and he had just been coming back from the bathroom. She had allowed him to come downstairs with her and color while she watched the news again. She hoped she would never experience what the two Berry men were going through by losing a child. She wondered though why no one had been watching the children play near the woods and not far from a river.

Burt Hummel was sitting on the couch while upstairs his lovely wife and precious son slept soundly upstairs not knowing about the missing little girl who was the same age as his son Kurt was. He knew Leroy Berry from high school they had been on the football team together and he knew Hiram Berry as well since he had been at their wedding along with Elizabeth and he was Rachel's guardian incase anything happened to Hiram and Leroy Berry. He had been there the day Rachel was born at the hospital congratulating Leroy while Hiram went to where Rachel's mother was. He had gotten to hold Rachel the day she was brought home and her and Kurt got along really well. He hoped that one day he would see Rachel again for everyone's sake.

Naomi Cohen-Chang shook her head as she turned off the news anger burning through her body she should be out there helping look for this little girl instead she was home with her own daughter while her husband worked late tonight was supposed to be her day to work but instead her husband had demanded that she stay home today and take care of Tina their two year old daughter while he worked a little later and then went out for drinks with the guys at his office. She hoped that the little girl was alright and safe from the wild animals for the night and until they found her

Maribel Lopez stood in her daughter's room watching her sleep tears in her eyes after hearing about the lost little girl and she had run right to Santana's room to check on her daughter. She stood watching her young daughter who shifted in her sleep and grabbed her stuffed bear she called Yogi after the cartoon that she loved watching. Maribel walked over to her daughter and brushed a strand of black hair out of her face when she heard the front door open and close signifying that her husband was home from work now and as she left her daughter's room she stopped and looked at her and smiled thankful that her daughter was safe in bed and not lost somewhere.

Natalia Pierce sat with her husband Clark and daughters Brittany and Clara. She looked at her husband with wide eyes but was distracted by her oldest daughter Brittany asking what is meant to be lost. Natalia answered that it meant that they couldn't find the little girl kind of like hide-and-seek except this was bad. Brittany had nodded while Clara just babbled in her baby language. Brittany than told her mother that she wanted to help look for the girl because she was a good finder. Natalia told her daughter that she was too young to help just yet but that is was nice of her to offer. Brittany stared at her mother with large blue eyes before nodding her head looking serious. Natalia hoped that they found the missing girl safe and alive.

Maggie Jones held her four year old daughter Mercedes in her arms as she walked up the stairs anger in her dark eyes as she thought about the little girl lost in the woods and could be dead for all anyone knew. She hated when parents weren't responsible and child were hurt because of it. She laid Mercedes down in bed and covered up her small child. Mercedes begged her for a story but she refused saying it was late and that little girls and boys needed their sleep if they wanted to grow up to be big and strong. Mercedes nodded her head sleepily and turned onto her side and curled up with her stuffed bunny rabbit she called Bugs and was soon asleep. Maggie smiled at her daughter before going back downstairs to watch the news about the little girl

Shelby Corcoran watched in shock as a picture of her daughter appeared on the screen of her parent's TV. Shelby was home for the weekend and had decided to watch the news only to find out her daughter and only child was missing in the woods. She felt anger burning through her until the sadness hit and she started to cry


End file.
